The Untitled Story
by Midnight SkyAurora
Summary: Um... Well, ok. This is about Edward and Bella, and um... yea just read it I can't summarize my thoughts or the story will die. T for saftey.
1. Feeling Incomplete

I have no idea what to call this fanfic yet so it's as: The Untitled Story

Chapter One: Incomplete

"_EDWARD!" She was screaming, over and over, endless sobbing heartwrecking screams as I raced toward her. They were taking her away from me, they threw her into the back of the van and sped away. I looked aroundand found a car, trhe keys were in it. I took my chance and sped away after the van, trying, just trying to follow. I lost them and took the car back. I filed a police report and then tracked her cell. _

_Connecticut. I was in California. I set up plans to take the private jet out there at ten. I had to get her back, the love of my life. Tanya…_

"Dad, stop it. I'll be home a lot."

"Bella it's still far away, across the country far away…"

"Dad you'll survive, Sue will be around so you don't starve or die from lack of nuitrient. I'll call and write and be around for the major holidays. So dad, no worries. You had to know this day would come." I smiled and kissedhis cheek as he reluctantly walked me to the cab waiting outside.

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." He hugged me and I set off for my long trip to Connecticut, Yale University.

…

The trip took hours. And I mean _hours, _between the cab rides, the flight changes, the unloading and reloading of my luggage and the feeling that I was being watched for the last airport to cab drive totally got to my senses and spooked me. It was around 7pm when I arrived at the doors of my adopted sister's house. I was tired and ready to drop when the door opened, I'm sure I didn't look too much better /either.

"Hey Pixie."

"Hi Bells, you looked tired and like something the cat dragged in. Let's get you fed and bedded."

"Thank you."

Jasper, Alice's devoted husband grabbed most of my luggage so I only had two duffle bags to carry in. Southern hospility and calm, sereneness rung out of him like vibrations after hitting a gong. Jasper was quickly accepted into the family because of this and was a pleasure everytime I saw him, and not just that but he had wisdom, advice that just worked. Jasper was hard to describe but amazing to be around, simply put.

Alice told me to drop my bags at the bottom of the staircase and to follow her to the kitchen. I did, because I smelt food, another thing about Jasper, he can cook. Alice? Not so much. I followed her into the kitchen and immediately made plans to cook in this kitchen. It was _huge_ and had every pot and pan, spoon, fork, knife and other utensial known to man and cooks everywhere. The fridge and cupboards where huge, and full of stuff. If they had a pantry I think I'd be ready to pass out, and I'm sure they did.

"I know that look and yes you can cook here whenever. Please don't pass out but yes there is a pantry here too. And of course Jasper cooked this so eat up so you can rest and be ready for your big day tomorrow!" She bounced-twirled, some move I'd never be able to do, over to me with a plate of food. I smiled and took it beginning to eat as she caught me up on everything that's happened since December.

Alice is a fashion designer and one that can predict the future too. So, Alice travels, a lot. She was estactic about the fact that Yale was so close and the place that I would be going for school there. She told me this fact everytime she called, emailed or texted me. I would practically live at her house whenever she went away, overseas or wherever her job took her. Jasper was her photographer, he was an amazing one too, so they went everywhere together. I truly believe me going to school at Yale helps ease Alice's worries about her home.

I told her about everyone back in Forks and La Push when she finally let me, Jasper had joined us by then and once Alice insisted and forced me to eat dessert I followed her upstairs to my room, well floor. I had the third floor, the second was her's and Jaspers. The first consisted of the kitchen, living room, an office/study room and then a gym and pantry. There where steps that led down to the basement witch they had turned into an entertainment room and had fashion artfully puked throughout the room, in fact the whole house did. Alice's designs and Jasper's photos.

I laid down and wondered if the manquin would try to choke me in my sleep and exactly how hecktic my first week og college would be. I fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

I made it to Contenicut and set out my search immediately. I didn't get anywhere and felt dog tired and had to rest. I woke up to the sun in my face and my cell ringing I picked it up.

"Mr. Mason, your beautiful finacee is a good fuck as well as easy on the eyes. If you want her back in good condition you will do as I say. The ransom amount and instructions will be sent to you. Goodbye, Mr. Mason. I advise you not to involve the police." The line went dead and I immediately received a text with all the information. I winced as I watched the video and saw the pictures sent with it. It was horrid and it killed me. I threw my phone and screamed. This couldn't happen to me. To her, not her. I punched the wall, through the wall actually.

I ate and immediately set out again. No way were they going to take her from me. I'd give my life if it came to it.

I felt incomplete, and a force, some invisible force dragged me toward the thing, the person, who'd make me complete again.

I woke up cheering, I had made it through the night and it was the day to get my classes and things set up with the university. Everything was great and I happened to meet every teacher they were totally understanding and open, I knew I'd be able to work with them. I bought my books and everything else that day before heading back to the house in time for lunch. Alice immediately bombared me and Jasper took my things. I really could get used to this.

Again, Alice dragged me to the kitchen and made sandwiches, something she could do, and then dragged me down to the entertainment room and Jasper joined us. We ate off the one plate and sometimes the same sandwiches. They asked about my day and we watched some shows before parting.

And as complete as this little bit of family that I could hold onto, I felt incomplete and that bothered me. I was unable to get a good night's sleep that night.


	2. Its Wait What?

Untitled Story— Chapter Two:

I rushed around to gather my things, barely eating a breakfast, but I knew I had to because I was going to be out the whole day searching. I had received a text early in the wee hours of the morning telling me exactly where and when I had to drop off the ransom.

"_It's amazing Edward, everything I hoped for… we can start an amazing life here together, growing old and with children. They'll have your hair and brains and my athletic abilities." She smiled and kissed me with amazing passion. "Thank you." Tanya said as she broke the kiss. _

"_I'm happy to make you happy." We walked around the house I had just brought again, Tanya all smiles and joy, and me just soaking it all up. _

_Suddenly I was pushed against the wall. "You know, there's a few things we have to do in a new house…" She trailed off kissing me and undoing my clothes giggling. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I held onto her own. _

"_You know, I think your right." _

"Ugh! I have to find her…" I threw my bag in my rental and set out to the ransom spot.

"BELLA!" I jolted up and stared Alice directly in the face.

"WHAT? ALICE. WHAT?" I yelled back and she cringed and made a face.

"Breakfast is ready. And you look a mess after breakfast I'm going to fix you up before we go shopping for things for your first official day at school next week." I stared at her and opened my mouth to ask her what the hell was wrong with her for waking me up at 5 am, but I thought better of it.

"I'll be down in five." Satisfied with that answer she flitted out of the room, closing the door behind her.

To get down the steps in the time I told her, for Alice was the type to come barging in and dragging you down the steps or to where ever you said that you would be, I ran into the attached bathroom and made myself presentable & showered.

I walked down the steps as Alice came bounding up. "Alice, it's been exactly 5 minutes, calm down?"

She smiled and took my hand pulling me to the kitchen at a hurried pace. "Sorry, I don't want the food to get cold and I would like an early start on shopping."

I groaned and Jasper looked up with a smirk and an apology in his eyes. He knew how Alice was with a credit card and a store of partically any kind.

Needless to say, I was being tortured. I was horrible, trying on and taking off clothes. Over and over, repeatedly. One thing I disliked greatly, shopping and purchasing expensive things, another thing, repeation. The two together was even worst for me. Like I said. Pure. Toture.

PacSun, because Alice can fit that stuff still with her small frame, Dots, because she swears everything that actually looks good is for me. I complied to going into over 45 stores and carrying over 100 bags to the car again and again, before I but a stop to it.

And Alice is an evil pixie, her puppy dog face with a pout and add the bambi eyes, you have a fight. A fight for your resolve not to waver and fled. I mangaged it and we were able to go home.

"I really don't understand you Bella, you are a female, a totally hot one with a rockin' body too, you need to shop and flaunt it, accentuarte it with things, the right clothes and accerories!"

"Alice, I just don't like shopping, I rather do something more important with my time and my money."

"Bella!" she screamed exaprated and looking like she'd about to have a coronary. "Don't say things like that! Shopping is a wonderful amazing thing! I don't know if you really have a vagina and estrogen sometimes. You scare me."

I scoffed and laughed. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, scare you? HA!"

"Bella, did you just snort?" She looked at me with a mixture of mild disgiust and amusement on her face. That only made me laugh harder and snort again, which in turn made me laugh even harder as her face contorted, to the point where tears where rolling down my face.

"I really don't understand you sometimes."

A song came on and we started to sing and flail around to the music. I'm sure people, you know the type… those people who people watch from a different car and it feels like they're stalking you, were looking in thinking we were crazy, and the worst thing about it the windows were open and we were loud.

It was fun though so I didn't care. A man darted out into the road running after a car, a van that looked like it was speeding away. He ran right in front of the car and almost got hit. He stopped momentarily, looking into the ca, bypassing Alice and looking right at me.

I made eye contact with the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He had a chisled face and the most devastating green eyes. They showed pure heart break and despartion. Then he was gone.

The van was pulling around a corner, fast and he was on a motorcycle the next speeding after it. I don't know what was going on with that man, but I wanted, and felt like I needed to be there for him. To take all that pain and despartion away.

"That was weird, did you see how he looked at you? And why was he after that van? Do you think he was a cop? He was handsome too."

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was nod. We made our way back home and unloaded the car. Put everything away and I went to my room to think. Probably having falling asleep in the process.

That night I dreamed of green eyes and all the pain and devastation behind them. Knowing somewhere that I wanted to take it all away….


	3. 3

Dear reader/loyal follower,

Hey its me Midnight Sky (Aurora). I'd like to let you know a few things.

I've been slacking and lacking in my duties, its just life has been really hard and tough on me for the past few years. But things are turning around and the sun is shining and the clouds are lifting allowing me to see the world around me again.

So, its been forever since I updated or have written anything. BUT here's the deal, I have a second fanfiction account now and I also have a twitter:

Link to my new profile: .net/u/2484640/Dark_Cloud_Sky_Ivy

Link to Twitter: /#!/MidCloudIvy follow me.

So there you are. And one last thing. My stories under this name. I will continue writing the top voted. Simply shoot me an email: .com that looks like this:

[Hey MSA,

I really want you to continue: The Untitled Story. And my second choice would be: Forever Til The End.

Sincerely. YOUR PEN NAME. ]

and I WILL start on that. I know that I could do a poll but for me an email would be easier. Just don't hack me, please.

Thank you Loves,

MSA aka DCSI.


End file.
